


Is that even legal?

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam considers the legal ramifications of their actions, and promptly dismisses them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that even legal?

The chill air against his neck made him shiver, but Sam didn’t care how cold it was outside, his body still flush with heat from the chase and hunt, besides he was exactly where he wanted to be kneeling in front of his brother leaning back against the side of the Impala, little bits of gravel and dirt working their way into his skin through a rip over one knee. He was dirty and sore and a little bloody, but so was his brother, and their wounds were pretty minimal after all. That meant a little post hunt celebration, and since Dean was the one that put the silver bullet through the werewolf’s heart after it threw Sam against a tree, well to the victor goes the spoils.

Maybe Sam didn’t usually like full moon’s because they meant weird shit crawling around in the night, but he did like to see the lines of Dean’s face drawn tight when he glanced up, a little dark trail from one nostril down the curve of his lips and over his chin. But his eyes were closed, that wouldn’t do. So Sam just sucked his brother’s cock down harder and worked his tongue along the shaft faster than his lips could bob up and down. Oh yeah, that made his brother’s eyes fly wide open, dark and still predatory, still high from the hunt, Sam liked that look.

"God baby brother, the things you do with your mouth should be illegal."

He couldn’t resist pulling off to point something out to Dean, “Actually, this technically kind of is; incest is illegal in most states.”

"Yeah whatever Mr Fancy Pants Pre Law, shut up and get back on my dick." Dean might pretend argue with him, but his lips twitched with a smile while one hand dug into Sam’s hair and pushed him down.

Ok, so maybe incest was pretty illegal in most states - some still allowed distant cousins to marry - but it wasn’t high on Sam’s list of ‘shit that could get them arrested’. Besides the weapons cache and occult paraphernalia in the back of the Impala - which may or may not have been acquired through irreputable means - there was grand theft auto, every other kinds of theft under the sun, breaking and entering, desecration of a grave site, impersonating federal officers, tax evasion, credit card fraud, identity theft, arson - lots of arson - public intoxication, and one very memorable instance of broad daylight public nudity on Dean’s behalf (which also involved public intoxication).

Yeah he wasn’t too worried about the legality of the incest thing, especially when half the time they were under alias’ with different last names anyway. And maybe it wasn’t a very good thing but they kind of lived outside the bounds of society and the law. There may have been a time when Sam wanted in, when he thought he could fit, but getting back to this, back to Dean, back to gravel scratched knees, rough hands in his hair, the adrenaline of the hunt that he had forgotten because he was so caught up in teen rebellion and feuding and his sense of righteous indignation , but this, with just Dean by his side, this felt more like home and acceptance than anywhere else he knew.


End file.
